D-Team For Real (Or The Real D-Team)
by Hands of Destiny
Summary: Just like my other stories but with DINOSAURS AUTHOR EDIT: I'm sorry to those who read this in it's original form and liked it. I made the first chapter before I was halfway through Season 1 but the REALLY cool dinosaurs don't appear until later into Season 1 and all of Season 2


It was Friday, the beginning of the weekend and I was excited. Do you know why?. Yes I'm able to relax after a long week at school but that's not the only reason. I'm going to spend the entire weekend watching Dinosaur King. Yea, I'm 18 and still watching Dinosaur King but you gotta admit, dinosaurs are really cool. Oh crap I didn't introduce myself, I'm Kyle Sauto and I live in Wynona, OK. Where was I? Oh yea my two best friends, Walter and Morgan, were walking back to my house and as usual Walt and I were arguing over which attribute was better

"It's obviously Fire, they burn everything to cinders." I said

"Wrong, Earth is the best, their powerful and graceful at the same time"

"You two, can we all just agree that Water is the most graceful and beautifull' Morgan piped in

"NO" we both said and then started laughing.

We got home and I queued up Dinosaur King on the DVR

"Oh, sweet. Look guys, its my favorite episode, Full Scheme Ahead". The Saurophaganax is gonna kick butt."

We watched the episode and cheered the D-Team and the Alpha Gang as they tried to fight off Seth (lets face it, we all knew he was going to destroy them). That when I heard a crash coming from outside, "Hey, you hear that" I asked and they nodded "Lets check it out"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The backyard looked completely normal until I saw three triangle stones by the pine tree .

"You don't think...?" they shrugged

"It is, these are the Elemental Stones see, I have Fire" I turned it over to show them a tablet with a whisp of fire on it

"Cool, I have Earth" Walt's tablet had a mountain on it.

"And I have Water" Morgan's had three water droplets on it

"And look, there are dinosaur dinosaur cards to go with them" she picked one up

"The Water one, I guess it's mine. Awesome my favorite, its the Isisaurus" her card showed a green gentle Antarctosauridae.

"Oh no way, its my main man, the Euoplocephalus' Walt's dino was a yellow gold Ankylosaurinae with a LOT of spikes

I looked at my card and fell down in surprise" "Pinch me guys, I must be dreaming beacause I have the

"SAUROPHAGANAX" I danced around "WOOOOOO"

For those who don't know, the Saurophaganax is a red Allosauridae with gold on its head and back

Then a blue light came off my egg shaped card capsule and formed to look a man in a cowboy hat.

"No way, it's Dr. Taylor" we all breathed

"Congratulations, if your seeing this then that means the elemental stones have chosen the new D-Team. Now summon your dinosaur and say hello to your new friend" and he disappeared

"Well you heard the man" Walt said after a few seconds.

He swiped his card across the stone yelling "DINO SLASH, lets rock them hard Euoplocephalus" A huge Euoplocephalus appeared along with a earthquake

"Whoops, better make him chibi, cool I got my own catchphrase". He swiped again and the Euoplocephalus disappeared to be replaced by a tiny, cuter, cartoony version of the dino.

"I'm going to call you Rick. You like it?" Rick nibbled at his arm "I'll take that as a yes."

"My turn, My turn" Morgan jumped up and down. She swiped her own card across the stone saying "DINO SLASH, Isisaurus lets take them to the deep" the green gentle gian appeared and roared like Rick did

"What about Jain?" Jain roared in approval as she got chibitized as well. "Your the last one Kyle"

"Here go's something. DINO SLASH, Saurophaganax, ERUPT". I said as the dinosaur in question appeared in a plume of lava. " I'll call you Maximus, Max for short"

"All right" I said "All right, now we have to find a way to keep them a secret."

"It's simple" Morgan thought "We just say their dogs we picked up because the previous owner had no way to take care of them"

"But Kyle's allergic to dogs" Walt said

"Only ones that shed" I pointed out

"I guess that'll work. But shedding or non shedding your mom won't any dogs in the house whatsoever"

"I have an idea " Morgan pinged "The old shed in the clearing in the backwoods. The woods would be ok because not only not a lot of people go back their and the clearing would give them enough room to go into battle mode if they need to. We'll have to clean it up since we'll be spending a lot of time there and it's not much of a home if it's old and rusty"

"Yea, lets do it" we all cheered, and we were on our way to the woods.

**So Dr. Taylor has tasked Kyle, Walt, and Morgan with taking care of a Saurophaganax, Euoplocephalus, and a Isisaurus respectively. All I did was think of my favorite dinosaur from each attribute, Don't worry, you'll see other dino's pop up later. **

**Reader Question Time: What is YOUR favorite dinosaur from each attribute?, Who knows, they may appear latter ;) . Answer after you review, **

**In the meantime, **

**HOD OUT**

**oo**


End file.
